


Pendant ce temps sous l'eau

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mariner - Freeform, One Shot, flood - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais à quoi pouvaient bien penser les Mariners, en attendant que l'eau monte sur Terre et engloutisse tout ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendant ce temps sous l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pendant ce temps, sous l’eau…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages :** des Mariners de Poséidon, avec un ou deux Généraux dans le tas  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, plus un chouïa de la Bible qu’il a mis lui-même dans son œuvre et qui est dans le domaine public de toute façon ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "dehors, il pleut" pour 6variations   
> **Avertissements :** beaucoup de bêtises et surtout du dialogue  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

_Il pleut, il mouille…_

« Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter de rejoindre Poséidon. Il fait épouvantablement humide, dans ce temple…  
\- Sous la mer, est- ce si étonnant ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien, l’isolation entre l’océan et cette grotte aurait pu être mieux faite ; nous ne sommes pas encore des poissons, que je sache ?  
\- Et dans deux minutes tu vas te plaindre qu’avec l’humidité, tu frises ? femmelette, va…  
\- Non mais ? Toi- même !  
\- Ah, ne commencez pas, vous deux ! »

Silence. Deux généraux se regardent en chiens de faïence.

« Et on va rester combien de temps dans ce trou ?  
\- Quarante jours et quarante nuits puis cent- cinquante jours encore, cent- quatre- vingt- dix jours, un peu plus de six mois ?  
\- C’est looong !  
\- Mais ne pourra- t- on pas sortir au bout des quarante jours de pluie, dès que toute la terre sera inondée ? ça serait un comble, tout de même !  
\- Mais enfin, vous croyez _vraiment_ que quarante jours de pluie suffiront à inonder la terre ? vous êtes ridicules ! Les réserves d’eau sur Terre ne sont pas inépuisables, bientôt le cycle sera bouclé et le niveau de la mer ne montera plus d’un pouce.  
\- Mais les pouvoirs de Poséidon peuvent créer des miracles !  
\- Jusqu’à fabriquer de l’eau à partir de _rien_? laisse-moi rire ! Il y a des limites à tout, même pour les Dieux.  
\- Là, c’est toi qui es ridicule. Évidemment, que la pluie ne suffira pas.  
\- Et alors quoi ? il va agrandir son Sanctuaire pour faire une plus grosse bulle d’air sous la Méditerranée et pousser l’eau au-dessus plus haut ?  
\- Impossible, il faudrait créer de nouveaux piliers. Tu te sens de bâtir une colonne sacrée, toi ? comme ça ?  
\- Ben… non… mais lui ?  
\- Pas possible voyons : il y a un pilier par océan existant. Et c’est tout.  
\- Bah, si l’eau monte et engloutit les continents, ça pourra très bien faire une nouvelle mer, où est le problème ?  
\- Mais regarde la disposition du Sanctuaire sous-marin : où veux-tu mettre un nouveau pilier, hein ?  
\- Bah, on _aurait pu_ …  
\- He non.  
\- Mais alors comment ?  
\- Alors comment quoi ?  
\- Comment il va faire pour engloutir la Terre entière, si la pluie ne suffit pas ?  
\- Mais enfin, les pouvoirs de notre Seigneur ne se limitent pas _seulement_ à la pluie qui tombe, que croyez-vous, bande d’ignares ? Poséidon est le Dieu de la Mer, d’accord, mais il commande aussi aux tremblements de terre.  
\- Euh… et alors ?  
\- Que tu es bête : il n’y a pas assez d’eau sur Terre pour couvrir entièrement le globe tel qu’il est aujourd’hui…  
\- Ben oui ?  
\- …à moins de faire fondre les calottes polaires…  
\- …mais cela, les humains s’en chargent déjà eux-mêmes et nous voulons les en empêcher…  
\- …cependant, les pluies torrentielles interminables ravinent les terres, provoquent des glissements de terrain qui emportent tout sur leur passage, et puis les séismes entraînent aussi des raz-de-marée.  
\- Lesquels, avec somme toute relativement peu d’eau, peuvent créer de _gros_ dégâts pour peu qu’on modèle une grosse vague bien haute et capable de s’abattre loin…  
\- …ce qui est un jeu d’enfant pour Poséidon ! En plus, un bon tremblement de terre au bon endroit et hop ! on envoie tout un pan de littoral sous le niveau des eaux si on s’y prend bien.  
\- Ah, oui… je vois !  
\- Magnifique.  
\- Oui, vous voyez, les histoires de quarante jours, c’est juste pour faire bien dans les textes. Le chiffre n’a pas de valeur en lui-même. C’est juste histoire d’avoir un délai qui tombe rond et fasse classe. »

Les Mariners se turent un instant, appréciant les explications et admirant les prouesses de leur Dieu.  
Puis…

« Mais, et nous alors, pendant qu’il pleut sur Terre, on fait quoi ?  
\- On se contente d’attendre sans rien faire ?  
\- Maiiis ! j’m’ennuie, moi ! »


End file.
